


Dragon's Order

by Nala_story



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragon's Order, F/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Sex, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_story/pseuds/Nala_story
Summary: The story start after the Newt come back to LondonTina read the magazine about his Engagement with Leta.Newt is more brave and confident.Tina can't handle  with the secrets.And what Albus Dumbledore is doing in this story?Love, sex, courage, war and broken heart.Will this story end happily and for whom?I invite you to a joint this adventure.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I am new here and english is not my first language.  
> I believe you will notice it shortly or already did.  
> Please let me know if you want read my story :)  
> It is my first try to write anything.  
> Let me know what do you think!!

Newt was sitting in his home in London. Cloudy weather was outside the window. It had been raining for several hours and there was no sign that it would end soon. The sound of taps dropping against the window took him to a recent conversation with Albus.

" _Newt, are you even listening to me?" Albus Dumbledore's slightly annoyed voice did not escape Newt's attention._

_"Of course, but what you suggest is unacceptable to me. Do you understand that right?" Newt shifted slightly in his chair, playing with his worn jacket._

_"You can't run away from the past. It defines you and even if you want you won't change it or forget it."_

_"Oh, please, there must be some portion that will erase my memory. You probably remember that I'm good at it. The problem is that I don't want to forget, I don't want to go back to it. And that's a completely different story. Don't you think?"_

_"You have never been able to make an independent decision. It starts to irritate me. If I didn't need you...You know Grindelwald is growing stronger, I can't defeat him myself, and here your role begins..."_

_"Ah, my role as usual." Newt got up from the chair and walked over to the desk where Albus was sitting. He leaned his hand on the massive table and moved the weight of his body so that his eyes were at the level of Albus's eyes._

_"Don't forget who I am !!" Newt said it in a tone Albus hadn't heard in his student's voice for a long time. He did not understand why Newt's don't care how others treated him, including his own family. However, he knew him better than others and knew that this man had the energy he needed._  
_There was nothing else left to do but raise the last topic that would prompt Newt to change his mind. This conversation had lasted too long, and Albus knew that as the next minutes passed, his student confirmed with his choice._

_"I don't forget, only you forgot about it. Or maybe it is about an this American woman who has stopped replying to your letters. You thought that I would not notice this small change in you, looks, expectations for every owl. HA!"_

_"You're spying on me, damn it !!!"_

_"Of course NOT. Bunty told me she is worried about you. And if you weren't so blind you would notice that she loves you ."_

_"You think I don't know that. I can't offer her anything but friendship. I didn't expect, but I fell in love with this American woman and I won't risk my life with her even for you, Albus. And now forgive me, but I have to go back to London, duties. " Newt turned and walked to the door, and when he put his hand on the doorknob he heard behind him._

_"If you love her so much that you want to sacrifice this world for her, I hope she has a good excuse for this week's silence."_

_Newt said nothing, nervously slamming the door he leave Dumbledore's office. He could no longer see the man with pain in his eyes buried his head and spoke softly_

_"Newt always wished you would find true love and forget about Leta. But now, above all, I wish you that this woman would break your heart."_

Newt open his eyes and already knew what he need to do. He need to see and talk with Tina. If she not feel the same he will agree on ALbus terms. But if she feel the same he will stay in New York City with her. Nothing keeps him in London. And his heart telling him to go to her. But how with travel ban ....... It was one idea to go there fast and meet her, but not today tomorrow. Tomorrow will be new day and he will go to Tina, give her first cope of his book and tell her how he feels about her. Tomorrow will be first day of his new life.


	2. Visit in NYC

It was a cool and gloomy afternoon in New York. Newt stood outside Tina's house ended with the first copy of his book. Many thoughts were on his mind. He was afraid to take the first step and cross the street. A light was on, which meant that the household was at home. _There is nothing to think I have to go there._ Newt thought, not sure if we can. After all, such an unannounced visit was crazy. Since I took the first step, I must take the second one. I only have a few hours to go back to London. Being in NYC for too long exposed him to MACUSE and, worse, by the Ministry. He didn't even have to imagine what his family would say. Theseus, the aspiring Auror, and their father, who has always dreamed of being the Minister of Magic.

By the time Newt was about to move toward the Goldstein sisters' house, Queenie had run out of the house. She looked nervous and seemed to be crying. Something must have happened, maybe with Tina. Newt looked up at the window, and the lamp was still on. So it's not about Tina, so probably Jacob. I don't have time to think about it right now. I will ask Tina what happened as soon as I talk to her. Newt went to the building and took his steps calmly to not accidentally alert Mrs. Esposito about his arrival. Standing under the door, Newt was still hesitated to knock.  
_I am not likely to escape from here,_ he thought.

 _Knock knock knock_ \- not too loud knocking was heard throughout the building cage. Silence, did it seem to him that someone stayed in the apartment. And suddenly he heard Tina's nervous voice outside the door.

"You changed your mind so quickly. You were not to come back here because you don't want to know me. !! " - the door opened and Newt appeared to the most beautiful woman in the world. Wet hair ran down her shoulders, and a light sheer dressing gown showed her wet and naked body. The material adhered in places that tempted Newt to refuse to play gentleman and break off her robe anyway.

"Ne..Ms Scamander what are you doing here?" Tina's voice was as shocked as her face, but it also contained a hint of hostility.

"Ehmm I did not expect such welcome ..." - Tina at the moment covered her breasts, which were quite visible under the material.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember sending you an invitation. Well, unless my lovely sister did it. I can't answer for her. But as you can see I am not prepared for ... "

"I won't waste your time ... And I won't have the opportunity to talk to you tomorrow. Can I come in?" Tina moved away from the door and let him into the apartment.

"I'll go change in a moment, I'll be back."

"As for me, you can stay in what you are. I do not mind." Newt replied quickly because he wanted to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Ah yes. I was relieved right away, so I listen. " Tina said it in an irritated tone, while holding her hips, which allowed him once again an unearthly view. Honestly, it would be better for her to wear something."Newt, you wanted to say something." Tina's calm voice moved Newt eyes from her chest to her eyes.

"I wanted to see you. You haven't been replying to my letters for weeks. Did something happen?"

"You came half the world to ask me that?"

"I came to give it to you" and Newt handed Tina his book.

"Thank you, but I already have my copy" - Tina put the book back on the table.

Then Newt realized that he was in a lost position and he had nothing else but only return to London.

"So I won't take more your time. Happy evening Tina. " Newt bypassed the girl and headed for the door when some invisible force stopped him. It was Tina who held him by the arm, holding him back. But when he tilted head to look her in her eyes, he felt her arm around him.

“What the-?”

Her lips crashed against him and his eyes widened. Newt arms wrapped tightly around Tina body, but he pulled away. His forehead fell against her, but he didn’t release her. He only asks her

“What you want right now Tina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know please what you think!!  
> Should I continue ?  
> Ar you able to read it?


	3. Tina's POV

Tina came back from work terribly tired. She only dreamed of going to bed as soon as possible. As she opened the door to the apartment, a roast smell prepared by her sister reached her. Going home when someone is waiting for you is very pleasant. The last weeks after reading the article about Newt's engagement were hard for her. How could she be fooled so easily. Newt did not look like a man deceiving a woman. And yet she fell more in love with each letter. He only wrote to her as a friend. _Stupid me, what guy would be interested in me. I will never get married. It's good that she has Quennie though._

"Hi, honey. how was your day at work?" Queenie asked her.

"As usual." I grunted, sitting down at the table.

"You still think about him. Write to him, ask if it's true. You're hurting yourself now. Do you realize that?"

"As usual." I grunted, sitting down at the table.

"You still think about him. Write to him, ask if it's true. You're hurting yourself now. Do you realize that?"

"I'm not going to contact him. You better tell me how was your day. Why are you so happy?" I asked my sister. He has been too happy lately. I was afraid she did something stupid.

"I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't be mad at me"

"Well, what to do again?"

"Promise?"

"Well I promise you"

"Jacob remembers me !! He wants to marry me, so he bought tickets for the ship to London. We're leaving in two weeks. You can't imagine how happy I am."

"What ??? You want to leave me alone here!"

"Don't just think about yourself. You've told yourself that in America I couldn't tie up with Jacob, but England is not so limited. If you weren't so stubborn, you could go with us and get involved with Newt."

"She is engaged to the love of his life. AND YOU are forbidding me for some no-may"

"She's not some sort of a-no, that's the love of my life."

"I won't let you leave. I'll report you to MACUSA. They'll stop you and ..."

"What !! ?? You will release your own sister. You see nothing but MACUS rules. I don't want to see you more. I will live with Jacob until I travel. I will pack things when you are at work. Goodbye Tino, I hope you will try to be happy someday."

Queenie came out slamming the door behind her. I stayed alone in our apartment thinking: "What have I done?. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I managed to undress when I heard a knock on the door. My sister had to come back. I put on my bathrobe and headed for the door.

"You changed your mind so quickly. You were not to come back here because you don't want to know me. !! " I shouted through the door. When I opened the door, Newt Scamander appeared in person.

"Ne..Ms Scamander what are you doing here?" I was only able to ask

"Ehmm I did not expect such welcome ..." his eyes glowed green. No man has ever looked at me in this way. I realized that I was almost naked and I was wearing only a bathrobe, and in front of me stands an engaged man. I covered my breasts.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember sending you an invitation. Well, unless my lovely sister did it. I can't answer for her. But as you can see I am not prepared for ... " Newt interrupted my statement

"I won't waste your time ... And I won't have the opportunity to talk to you tomorrow. Can I come in?" I let him in

"I'll go change in a moment, I'll be back." I needed to change may outfit immediately.

"As for me, you can stay in what you are. I do not mind." I have never heard Newt look at me like that. Ok if I want to play it. We'll see how it handles the diffuser. I discovered my breasts. I don't know if I'm doing it for him or myself. I loved the heat I felt at the bottom of my body.

"Ah yes. I was relieved right away, so I listen. " I calmly summoned him to reality "Newt, you wanted to say something."

"I wanted to see you. You haven't been replying to my letters for weeks. Did something happen?"

"You came half the world to ask me that?" Of course something happened. But I couldn't say that.

"I came to give it to you" Newt gave me his book. Just a few weeks ago I'd be crazy about happiness

"Thank you, but I already have my copy"

Newt looked at me sadly, as if I had hurt him and not him "So I won't take more your time. Happy evening Tina. "

I saw him leave. The only man I've ever loved. Maybe Quennie is right I push everyone away. I have to risk it once in my life, even if it means I will suffer. At the last moment I stopped him by the arm.

“What the-?”

I crashed my lips against him and his eyes widened. Newt arms wrapped tightly around my body, but he pulled away. His forehead fell against mine, but he didn’t release me. He only ask me

“What you want right now Tina?”

The answer was simple.

"I need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Common Night

Newt lips fell against Tina again. She moaned against his mouth and she felt heating for him as his hands gripped her ass cheeks. He carried her off the room. They teeth clattered together and her hands slid through his hair. Newt dropped Tina against the couch and he knelt between her legs.

"If you don't what this, That's fine. But tell me no and I'm gone. Tine looked in his green eyes.

"I can't tell you no" she whispered. With a growl his lisp crashed back to Tina lips. His lips kissed down her neck. They wanting to feel each other's bodies. Clothe flew everywhere. His mouth wrapped around her nipples, sucking and licking,

"You are perfect Tina" Newt kissed down her stomach, tossed Tina legs over his shoulder. His tongue lapped softly at the swollen numb. She moaned for more. She wanted to feel him all.

"I need you Newt.. oh... fuck me, please" Newt slip his finger inside her and her eyes bulged. He stroked Tina wall softly as they clapped down around him. Another one pierced her, pumping softly. In, and out. In,, and out.

"Newt, please. I can't hold longer"

"Come for me TIna. I will catch you."

"Oh fuck, Please harder, please faster. I am so close. Like that Newt. Don't stop"

His tongue splayed along her clit, when she lost herself. She didn't want to return from place where she was now.

She collapsed agains the couch as Newt kissed her thighs. He help Tina get up from the couch, but she could not stay upright without his help. Newt carried her to the bedroom. He fell on her bed and pulled Tina on top of him.

She felt his hard dick between her folds. She kissed him and tasting herself on his skin.

"You are perfect Tina."

"Hardly"

"You are perfect for me"

"You think?"

"I know"

Tina raised her body and felt Newt cock ready to pierced her entrance. She start to slid down him slowly. She never felt so connected with man. She wasn't virgin, but she new all the mens wants only her sister. 

First time man wants her and only her. Newt gripped her hips. He swivelled her around, showing how to fuck him, how to please him. It was amazing feeling for both of them. The sounds of slapping skins filled the room. 

"Yes, yes" he chanted.

"Come for me, Newt. Fill me please"

"Oh I will, darling" And Tina felt how her pussy start clamping around his cock. 

"Oh, shit Tina. I coming" 

With every pump, he filled her. More and more, until the intermingled juices dripped from between Tina legs. He pulled her against him and cover booth of them.

Newt feel how Tina slowly go sleep on his chest and he thought that maybe this is beginning of something really amazing for both of them. 


End file.
